Of Malfoys and Rubik's Cubes
by LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: It's a hot August day and Severus is staying at Malfoy Manor for the summer...unfortunately, Lucius has got his hands on a rubik's cube, which means staying in all day with a rabid Malfoy...


**A/N: Based on an incident with my friend :P Enjoy :D**

**Of Malfoys and Rubick's Cubes.**

It was the middle of August; the weather was blistering and most young people on their school holidays would be outside getting burnt to a crisp, their mothers would be chasing them carrying litre bottles of sun cream in one hand and silly hats in another and all involved would be one step closer to getting skin cancer in thirty years time.

But not Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape.

Severus sighed deeply and shifted so that his legs were no longer crossed uncomfortably beneath him and were, instead, pulled up to his chin in an equally uncomfortable position.

When Lucius had suggested spending the summer at Malfoy Manor, Severus had agreed eagerly; anticipating adventures and missions and all sorts of other things that boys like doing when it isn't raining.

He had most definitely _not_ expected to be sitting on Lucius' bed- as comfortable as it was- whilst the sun blazed through the window, completely bored out of his mind! He could do that quite effectively at home thank you very much!

It was, of course, his own fault, Severus reasoned as he stared dully up at the high ceiling. He couldn't even remember why he'd packed the bloody thing, let alone with the expectation that it would be used…Unfortunately, being the nosy git he was, Lucius ransacked Severus' suitcase the minute they had got in and, ever since, Severus' life had been decidedly monotonous.

"Now, if I turn it _that_ way…and twist it around like _that_…" Lucius muttered to himself, completely immersed in his activity.

"It won't make a blind bit of difference," finished Severus snidely. He was past caring about manners and respect and all that rubbish.

The young Malfoy glared Unforgivables at him. "Oh shut up! It won't take _that_ long to do…"

"You said that yesterday."

"Shut up! Alright," Lucius held out the cube as though presenting a trophy. "pick a colour."

Severus thought carefully about this; which would be the easiest? "Red," he decided, praying to any supreme being who was feeling generous, that this would be the quickest colour…

"Okay, okay, I've got it!" The cube was twisted and turned…and twisted back again. The former expression of eagerness was gradually disappearing off Lucius' pale face and before long, it had turned into the trade-mark scowl. "Bloody bloody thing!" he snarled, his hand movements becoming more and more violent by the second. "I had it just then! I swear I did!"

Severus groaned and slumped back against the wall. "Why," he asked wearily. "Can't you just admit that you can't do it?"

"Because I can!"

"You blatantly can't!"

"I got a whole side orange a few minutes ago…if I can do that-"

"Lucius, that was five hours ago."

"You're exaggerating!"

"Am not!"

"Are too. Now shut up, I need to concentrate…"

Severus threw his hands up despairingly. All this fuss over a bloody rubik's cube! He hummed some sort of tune to himself for a while…then twiddled his thumbs…then wrote an epic three-part novel in his mind…five hours later, the cube was still being brutally violated under the relentless hands of Lucius Malfoy…and still not one side was near completion.

"Aaaargh! I'm gonna kill you!!" Lucius howled, practically foaming at the mouth with rage. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!!"

"Now will you admit that it's defeated you?"

"Nooooo! You're wrong! I will not be defeated by a plastic object! It's an outrage I tell you! It should have been shot at birth!!"

"The cube or the maker?"

"BOTH!"

"Look give it here," Severus held out his hand, which Lucius regarded mistrustfully as though he expected it to bite him.

"It's not as though_ you'll_ be able to do it…" he muttered sulkily. But he handed it over none the less.

"Watch," _Twist twist twist_ "Taa daah" And there was the cube, in all it's multi-coloured glory. Completed.

Lucius blinked hard and then lunged at Severus with a blood-curdling roar of "I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Luckily for Severus, he was talking to the cube again, which was promptly flung out of the window.

Straightening himself up Lucius said slowly, "Let's never mention the cube again. On pain of death."

"Fine…but you owe me a cube."

"Screw that. I'm going swimming, it's _way_ too hot in here…"

Little did Lucius know what other things lurked in the suitcase…the cube had been breeding like rabbits. Severus smirked and followed his friend outside, casting one last furtive look at the rustling case…

The cubes were waking up.


End file.
